Tanuki Tales
by Hitsumatsufan4eva
Summary: 50 Watanabe x Sakaki drabbles done...just for the hell of it. I'm aware they don't have a pairing name, and Tanuki pair is kind of silly but this is the point of fanfiction. Rated M for some moments, just to be safe.
1. Tanuki Tales 1 (Comfort)

**Hello all, I'm alive and back with a vengeance! I stepped outside of my usual Fluri zone (Not abandoned I assure you. Those boys need some alone time ) for a pairing I have overwhelming feels for. It's kind of random, but it works (for me) so I went with it. My friend Azi kept me going when the ideas were running low, so THANK YOU AZI! I now present to you, the drabbles of a fangirl gone mad. **

**_Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used in this work. They belong to Konomi-sensei. Plus, if I did own Prince of Tennis, we'd be seeing a lot more than implied yaoi. XD_**

* * *

**Comfort**

It brought Sakaki great comfort in knowing Watanabe was rather professional about keeping business and pleasure separate, except for when it came to tennis matchups against his team.

The sneaky bastard always coaxed it out of him in the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N - There's more of these, I just have to find time to put them all up. Will do as many as I can today though. =)  
**


	2. Tanuki Tales 2 (Kiss)

**I feel like I should have warned people there were moments of OOCness. My apologies if it bugs you.**

* * *

**Kiss**

The first time Watanabe kissed Sakaki was at the temple on New Year's Eve, and the Osaka coach tasted like cheap spicy curry and amazake.

But that didn't stop Sakaki from taking the second kiss…or the third one…or the fourth.


	3. Tanuki Tales 3 (Soft)

**Soft**

The Hyoutei Regulars were crazy to think that Sakaki would go easier on them just because he was 'getting some'.

* * *

**A/N - I think this is so true. **


	4. Tanuki Tales 4 (Pain)

**Pain **

It always hurt Sakaki when he saw the expression of pain flit across his lover's face when they had sex, and he always took the time to make sure he was alright before going any further.


	5. Tanuki Tales 5 (Dance)

**Dance **

After the first night it was quite a while before the two spoke again. And when they did, neither mentions anything about what happened. Two months later, while they're the last two sitting in the empty clubroom after a coaches gathering, Sakaki sets his paperwork down and asks "How long are we going to avoid this conversation?"

He swears Watanabe blushes a bit before he covers it with a smirk and replies "I thought you liked to dance Sakaki."

* * *

**A/N - Snarky Watanabe is snarky. **


	6. Tanuki Tales 6 (Rain)

**Rain **

There was something unexplainably sexy about the way the older man's hair fell around his face when it got wet from the rain, and Watanabe contemplates if it was Sakaki's plan all along to use it as a distraction to gain the upper hand in the match.

Sakaki considers that fair, for Watanabe unknowingly distracts him every time he pushes his wet bangs back like he's posing for a photo shoot.

* * *

**A/N - I don't know it sounded good at the time.  
**


	7. Tanuki Tales 7 (Chocolate)

**Chocolate**

Watanabe's favorite day is Valentine's Day, because people tend to give him chocolates and he's a fan of sweets. He just doesn't like to admit it because it 'raises hope to poor young women.' AND he doesn't like the glares he gets from Sakaki. He tries to share with Sakaki, but it never goes over well.

Sakaki's not a big fan of chocolate, but that doesn't stop several women from trying to impress him with them. He won't admit that it makes him smile seeing the look of jealously brush across Watanabe's face. But he will admit he likes chocolate a lot more when it's spread all over Watanabe.

* * *

**Another thing I forgot to mention….was that most of these are kind of super short. I should have fit them in one story, I'm finding that out quickly….sorry! But I'm going to keep it this way. Now you can brag to all your friends about reading 50 chapters in 10 minutes. XDDD**


	8. Tanuki Tales 8 ( Happiness)

**Happiness**

If someone told him a few years ago that a country bumpkin with poor fashion sense would end up making him the happiest he had been in a long time, he would have them taken to a mental hospital immediately.

Now Sakaki feels he's the one in need of mental help, because he can't stop the overwhelming happiness he feels just from the very mention of Watanabe's name.

On the other hand, if someone had told Watanabe he'd be sleeping with an aristocratic culture buff that had a thing for younger men ('boys' the Shitenhouji coach teased at times) he'd have spit asashi in their face from laughing so hard.

Now Watanabe is so happy that it hurts, even scares him at times. He didn't think he'd ever fall hard for someone ever again, and he doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't have Sakaki to keep him from falling off the edge again.

* * *

**A/N - Yea I made Watanabe angsty. **


	9. Tanuki Tales 9 (Phone)

**Phone**

It made the Hyoutei coach so frustrated trying to get in contact with Watanabe. The younger man was never in one place long and the only location in Shitenhouji he ever got a hold of him was the clubroom after school hours. So he went out and bought the man a phone. It quickly proved to be a mistake with all the perverted voice mails he's received since.

Watanabe finally figures out the messages have made Sakaki angry when he gets the voice mail of the cell phone Sakaki set up specifically to ignore pestering fangirls.

* * *

**A/N - I can definitely see Watanabe leaving him pervy messages. Is that alright? Lol. **


	10. Tanuki Tales 10 (Ears)

**Ears**

Sakaki finds it utterly adorable the way Watanabe's ears go red every time he leans in and tells the younger coach he loves him.

* * *

**A/N - That was super short I'm sorry. But I have plans for this thought so I'll leave it at that. **


End file.
